deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ryu VS Scorpion/@comment-7972498-20141026213649/@comment-25182985-20141026225926
Actually. It would be Dante that would win. Let me explain why. 1) Speed: In her game, Bayonetta had difficulty keeping up with a speeding car. Dante, on the other hand, is fast enough to dodge bullets at close range while still in his human form, and his speed increases exponentially when he activates his Devil Trigger. Point goes to Dante. 2) Strength: This one is harder to choose since they've both displayed immense strength, with Bayonetta flipping a tanker with ease while Dante matched the Savior physically. I'll call this one a tie for now. 3) Weaponry: Their weapons are pretty similar, but Dante's are more versatile and he masters each and every one of them very quickly. There's also the fact that they are made directly from the essence/souls of high-class demons while Bayonetta's were hand-made. She wields them well enough but not as creatively as Dante. Point goes to Dante. 4) Magic: Bayonetta has Witch Time, but Dante has a perfect counter to that: Quicksilver. They would cancel each other out, or Dante's would prove superior since he can activate it whenever he wants and it lasts longer. Her sadistic kills, such as throwing Dante into an iron maiden, would not hurt him at all, either. Point goes to Dante. 5) Durability: One of the biggest factors in a fight between these two, and ultimately, Dante would come out on top, big time. He's been shot in the forehead, stabbed in the chest several times, been crushed, caught in explosions, eaten, etc., and he always brushes it off without even batting an eyelash. Bayonetta, on the other hand, has been shown to die when eaten, and seeing as her race was wiped out by humans through the use of guillotines and iron maidens, it's safe to say she can be killed through somewhat mundane methods. And since being crunched, sliced, diced, shot, stabbed, etc. can't hurt Dante, it's safe to say her big hair techniques wouldn't hurt him either. Point goes to Dante. 6) Accomplishments: Both Dante and Bayonetta have slain powerful demons/angels/etc., but those of you who have played both may notice a key difference between the bosses. The bosses that Bayonetta faces tend to rely on little more than brute strength and aggression, while only showing flashy stuff during QTEs or affecting the battlefield. Dante's enemies--powerful demon lords--are, in contrast, more versatile and sometimes pretty tactful, as well as being pretty damn strong. If they switched places, Dante would slaughter the "Bayonetta" bosses with little to no effort, while Bayonetta, not used to fighting versatile enemies, would have quite a problem beating the DMC bosses. Point goes to Dante. 7) Intelligence: Dante would take the cake in that area too. It might be a bit hard to notice, but Bayonetta isn't very smart. She's not a total dumbass, but she gets outwitted pretty easily. Dante, in contrast, makes a point to stay two steps ahead of his opponents, even when they think they have the upper hand. Only Arkham was able to outsmart him, and that's because his plan was actually pretty impressive. Overall, Dante outclasses Bayonetta in everything except in physical strength, where they are roughly equal. Therefore, by a tally of 6-1, I conclude that Dante would be the winner. Then read this short fanfiction. Someone did their homework that further concludes why Dante wins. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9289891/1/Dante-vs-Bayonetta I'd also like to point out too that Dante is capable of breaking through the speed barrier with his speed alone. Not sure if this is just him in base form or through the use of his Devil Trigger. Also about the Savior, which Dante matched physically, he weighed 100,000 tons. So yeah, it's honestly Bayonetta that has no way of winning and Dante that takes it to the next level of extreme.